I SPY
by dinosoprano
Summary: Just a little something I wanted to try. The dead watching Harry Potter follows books, not movies . Let me know what you think! Some were a bit confused, Alphard and Orion were elsewhere, but they did die before the Potters! Just FYI
1. The Dead and Baby Harry

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter etc. This is similar to the "Reading Harry Potter" but with a different twist. All the characters are dead and they are watching rather than reading. It'll follow the book not the movies. I did steal most of the talking for the living and some descriptions. I don't own anything that sounds like J. and let me know what you think! That means review! **

In a white meadow a man and a woman watched a little girl (well she looked little but she was actually fourteen) run through the white grass attempting to catch large white butterflies. She was laughing like she hadn't in life, for the little family was dead. Kendra Dumbledore had died first. It was an accident, she knew Arianna couldn't control her outbursts, but she knew her daughter still blamed herself. Arianna had died next. She didn't remember much, just a lot of flashing lights and yelling. She thinks Aberforth was arguing with Albus's new friend, Gellert. Percival had died in prison years after his wife and daughter.

"Arianna!" Percival called holding Kendra's hand. Arianna stopped chasing the butterflies and joined her parents.

"Yes father?" she asked.

"We have company," he said. A girl barely older than Arianna had stumbled into the clearing. She looked a right mess and pregnant too. Kendra rushed over to the girl to find her weeping.

"It's all right sweetheart, nothing can hurt you now." Kendra soothed. Percival and Arianna stood behind her.

"Yes, he can." The girl sobbed.

"Who darling?" Percival asked. The girl looked up and Arianna backed away. She looked rather odd. Her eyes stared off in different directions and it looked like she really needed a wash.

"Tom…" she whispered tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Is Tom the father?" Kendra asked pointing at the girl's stomach. "Did he abuse you?"

The girl looked confused. "I'm not pregnant…not anymore…"

Kendra knew what that meant. The girl had died in childbirth.

"Is Tom the baby's name?" Kendra tried to pry. "What is your name?"

"Merope Ri…Gaunt." The girl stuttered out. "Tom is my son, but it was also the name of my husband…"

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Kendra asked. Merope shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"How about a warm bath then?" Percival asked.

"I would like that." Merope said. Kendra helped her to her feet.

"Good, we can help with that. Come with me." Kendra swept her away to a hidden cabin and pond. Merope was about Kendra's height so she could give her a few dresses (somehow their wardrobe came with them. It was strange but helpful. After all, who wants to wear the same clothes al the time even if you're dead?)

Once Merope was done and dressed in her new clothes, the two women joined Arianna and Percival. Percival smiled at them.

"My my, who is this beautiful girl with my wife?" he asked. Merope blushed.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Of course, as beautiful as my daughter," Percival said wrapping an arm around Arianna. Arianna wanted to disagree, but Merope seemed to have been through a lot.

"No one ever told me I was beautiful." Merope said sadly. Percival looked at her kindly.

"Beauty comes in all sorts of ways. Physical beauty is the most obvious, but inner beauty is much more important than hair or skin. Being a good person is what really counts."

Merope smiled. She really liked this family. It was nothing like her abusive father, her crazy brother or her selfish husband. She hoped she could stay with them. It would be like having a family again, a _real_ family.

The years passed and Arianna and Merope grow to be like sisters. Merope said little about her family preferring to change the topic whenever they were broached. Percival and Kendra had given up asking her about it. It was obviously too painful. The two girls were out counting butterflies when something odd happened. A boy, older than Arianna, but younger than Merope wandered into the meadow. He looked confused and lost. And very wet.

Arianna got up and walked over to him. Merope hesitated but followed. The boy froze when he saw them.

"Hello, I'm Arianna and this is Merope," Arianna said.

"Why are you all wet?" Merope asked. The boy scowled looking her up and down.

"Assuming that I am indeed dead, I drowned. That would be why I am wet." He said.

"Interesting, no one who's come through here yet has drowned." Arianna said. "Was it painful?"

The boy looked at her like she had an extra head.

"Of course it was painful, my lungs were crushed." He snapped.

"No need to be hateful, it was only a question." Merope said haughtily. "You must be a pureblood. Not the good kind either."

"So? What are you an ape?" the boy spat. Merope glared.

"I happen to be a witch you horrid boy."

"What is your name?" Arianna asked.

"Regulus," he said cautiously. "Regulus Black,"

"See, he is a pureblood from one of the worst families." Merope said. "The Blacks go way back and they're all awful."

"What's your name then?" Regulus sneered.

"Gaunt," Merope said. Regulus snorted.

"My family is bad?" he asked. "Your family is so inbred the last of them died in prison."

Merope flared up. "Prison? My father was the only one who went to prison and it was for abusing me and attacking a Ministry Official. He wasn't in their long enough to die."

"Would you two stop?" Arianna pleaded. "You sound like my brothers and that's not good."

"Sorry Arianna, we should go. Your parents will be worried." Merope turned the younger girl away and was about to leave when they were stopped by a set of identical twins with copper hair.

"Whoa, we fight Death Eaters, die and get girls?" one said. "Good deal,"

"Fabian Prewett," the second one said with a bow. "And this my brother, Gideon. You two look awfully young though."

"It must be a plus from dying." The first one said.

"Or we could have died young you pigs." Merope snapped.

"I wouldn't take anything those two say seriously." Regulus said coming up behind them.

"Better to believe us than a Death Eater like you." Fabian said glaring. Regulus rolled his eyes.

"I'm no more a Death eater than either one of you."

"Is the Mark on your arm?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, I couldn't avoid that." Regulus said. The twins exchanged a suspicious glance.

"Sirius is convinced otherwise." Fabian said.

"It's better that way. It'll keep him safe." Regulus sighed.

"Regulus?" Regulus whipped around. A very pretty girl with curly brown hair was standing a few feet from where the two girls assaulted him.

"Mary MacDonald?"

"Gideon, Fabian!" Mary rushed to the twins and hugged them tightly. It had been two years since she'd last seen them.

"Mary, what happened?" Gideon asked.

"Dolohov and Selwyn turned up in Godric's Hollow where I was stationed." Mary said. Then she paled. "They must know where James and Lily are!"

"The Potters, what does Voldemort want with them?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know, but they went into hiding eight months ago under Fidelius Charm and we had a weekly guard there to check Death Eater activity. There was a spy in the Order!" Mary exclaimed. Gideon, Fabian and even Regulus were shocked.

"But who?" Regulus said. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Well, if the Death Eaters do indeed know where the Potters are, their Secret Keeper told them." Mary said slowly. "Can't you guess who James would make his Secret Keeper?"

Regulus turned red with anger. "Sirius would never betray his friends. He's a prick and show off, but the one thing I know about my brother is that he's loyal."

"He ditched you," Mary said.

"I just didn't follow." Regulus said. "He wouldn't betray James."

"The other guess was…Remus," Mary said. "But he can't be! He's so self-conscious and all he ever wanted was friends and a real life!"

"No, I don't think Remus would either," Regulus said. "He doesn't seem the type."

"Well, are we having a party?"

The group had mixed reactions to the arrival of James Potter. It was a bitter-sweet reunion. Arianna and Merope were just confused. Why were all these people showing up all of a sudden? And what were Death Eaters and Voldemort?

"James, you shouldn't be here!" Mary exclaimed.

"Neither should you, yet here we are." He smiled sadly. "Poor Remus, he'll be heart-broken when he's recovered enough to be told."

"I hope he finds Black and beats the…" Mary began but she had spotted someone else. Fearing the worst, James turned around. There was Lily, looking just the same as ever with a small cut on her cheek. She ran to James and began to sob.

"What about Harry?" James asked in panic.

"I don't know, I waited but he hasn't shown up!" Lily wailed. James hushed her with soothing words and Mary hugged her too.

"What in the world is going on?" Merope finally demanded. "Why are you al dying off so quickly? What are Death Eaters? Who's Voldemort?"

"It's a long explanation." Fabian said.

"We've got forever," Merope said. "We're dead remember? No worrying about work tomorrow or dinner."

Before anyone could answer the air in front of the woods began to shimmer and shift. A buzzing noise erupted from it and suddenly a screen appeared. At first, the image was blurry but soon it came into focus**. It was a small muggle suburb of neat little houses. They zoomed into one of the houses. The number on the front was a shiny four. Like a movie, the image moved into the house where a very fat man was putting on a gray tie to go with his gray suit. **

Lily made a surprised noise. "Vernon?"

"You know him?" Mary asked.

"Unfortunately he's my brother-in-law." Lily replied.

"He's very unpleasant." James added.

**"Vernon, what do you want for breakfast?" Petunia Dursley asked poking her head in the room. **

** "Whatever's fine," Vernon answered gathering papers into briefcase. **

** "Brunch it is," Petunia said just as a baby began to cry. "Hold on Dudleykins! Mummy's coming!" they heard Petunia call**. Several people laughed.

"Dudleykins?" Gideon asked.

"His name is Dudley." Lily said. "My sister gives everything a weird nickname."

**Vernon finished packing his briefcase and went downstairs. He turned on the morning news for a weather report. A woman with blonde hair came on the television screen. **

**"Today will be sunny so get out and enjoy a day at the lake!" She said in a falsely cheery voice. Vernon turned the television off and went into the kitchen where Petunia was just finishing breakfast. She placed a plate with eggs, bacon, hash browns, and sausages in front of him and a glass of orange juice. Then she got one for her and sat across from him. **

** "Mrs. Hadley went for a morning jog today. I don't know who she's trying to kid. She's never going to be as thin as she used to be." **

"Tuney, that's an awful thing to say about your neighbors." Lily scolded.

** "It's no worse than my boss trying out that South Beach Diet." Vernon said. "Ha, diets are another one of those government hoaxes. As long as you eat right you have nothing to worry about." **

"Says the two ton hippo," Fabian snorted. "Where did your sister find this guy?"

"College," Lily said.

"What's college?" Regulus asked.

"Muggles go school much longer than wizards. It's the school they go to when they turn eighteen." Lily explained.

"Man, that sucks," James said.

**"Good-bye Petunia," Vernon said pecking her cheek. While the dead had been talking a lot had passed. Apparently the baby had been brought downstairs and the two had finished eating. **

** Vernon tried to kiss Dudley but he was screaming and throwing food everywhere so he gave up but smiled and chortled saying "Little tyke," He waved once more and then went out the front door. There he hopped into his car, backed out of the driveway and took off. **

** At the corner of the street by the stop sign at the end of what appeared to be Privet Drive, was a cat. Not just any cat. A gray tabby reading a map. **

"Does that cat look familiar to anyone else?" James asked.

"Yes," the Prewett twins answered. Lily bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Poor Vernon's going to think he's gone mad if he looks out the window."

**Vernon gazed out of the window and saw the cat. He was about to hit the gas when his eyes widened and he did a double take. The cat no longer had a map but it was gazing at him. He stared at it and the cat stared back. Vernon shook his head and hit the gas, turning the corner. He looked back and saw the cat looking at the street signs. **

"I almost feel sorry for him."

"What is he in?" Arianna asked.

"A car…" Lily said. "You've never seen a car before?"

"No, is it dangerous?" Arianna asked.

"Not if you know how to drive it." Lily said. "When did you die?"

"1862 I think," Arianna replied.

"That explains it. There weren't cars then, were there? "

"Look!" Regulus said pointing at the screen.

There was a traffic jam but that was not why Regulus had pointed. **Witches and wizards were gathering on the sidewalks of towns whispering to each other excitedly. It obvious by Vernon's facial expression that he didn't approve of their apparel or behavior. **Neither did Lily.

"Are they crazy? Out in broad daylight and not wearing muggle clothes?"

"Look at all the owls in the sky…" Merope said. "I thought they were nocturnal."

"They are, those are mail owls." James said. "What in the world is going on?"

**Vernon pulled out of the traffic jam and arrived in a large parking lot a moment later. The sign on the building said Grunnings. **

"What is Grunnings?" Fabian asked.

"They make drills. Drills are muggle tools used to make holes." Lily said.

**"Muggles are strange." Gideon said his brother nodding in agreement. **

** Vernon got out of his car and entered the building. He waved at the receptionist and hopped into the elevator punching the button with a nine on it. When the doors opened he waved at another receptionist who gave him a stack of paper and then he went to his office. It was fairly roomy and he settled down in his chair, his back to the window. He didn't see all the owls because of that, but the dead certainly did. **

"Good grief, what happened?" Mary asked. "Aren't we still in the middle of a war? Isn't this dangerous?"

"What year is it?" Arianna asked.

"Judging by my nephew, 1981," Lily said. "But, it's definitely still war time so why…"

"Do you think this has anything to do with us?" James asked.

"I hope not. Just because we died doesn't mean people need to lose their heads." Lil said. The dead realized it would be a while before the screen dulled so they all sat down in the grass for the rest.

**"David, why is that order late!" Vernon shouted down the hall. A scared looking man stood up. **

** "I'll get right on that Mr. Dursley." **

** "You better!" Vernon roared slamming his door shut. No more than five minutes later he opened the door again. **

** "Veronica I thought I told you to deal with that virus!" **

** "Still working on it, sir," A woman said tersely. "These things take time so have some patience." **

** "I don't have all year for this!" Vernon roared slamming the door shut again. Veronica rolled her yes. **

** "Such a pleasant man." She said. **

"Hear, hear," Lily agreed.

**"Nathan, Where's my peppermint tea!" Vernon shouted again. A man much older than Vernon got up and brought a coffee mug with him. **

** "Sorry Sir, letting it cool so you won't burn yourself." Nathan said faking a smile. **

** "Thank you," Vernon said talking the cup and slamming the door shut again. Nathan frowned and went back to his seat. Ten minutes later Vernon opened his door once again. **

** "Carl, go get the order now that it's finally hear!" he shouted glaring at David. A rather pudgy man got up and left the cubicalled room. Again, with in five minutes, Vernon's dulcet tones were heard again. **

** "Penny, why is your boyfriend calling you at work? Keep your personal life at your house!" Vernon roared to the receptionist before slamming his door shut. **

"I would have quit by now." Mary said.

**Thirty minutes later Vernon left his office and headed for the elevator. **

"**I'll be back in ten." He told Penny the receptionist. **

"**Okay, I'll let al your calls know." She said as he left. Vernon went down to the bottom level and out the front door where he walked across the street to a small bakery. There was a group of wizards standing outside of it whispering together. Vernon glared at them and went inside. He stood in line for a bit, ordered a raspberry filled donut and left the shop jingling a bit as the bell tolled on the door. He walked past the wizards again and they all caught a little of what they said this time. **

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —" **

" — **yes, their son, Harry —" **

Lily clutched James's arm. "I hope Harry's okay."

"He must be, he isn't here." James said trying to reassure his wife and himself.

**Vernon froze in his tracks. The look on his face was one of fear. He looked back at the wizards but said nothing. He suddenly sped off to his office. His speed was incredible. He was on the ninth floor snapping at Penny to let no one disturb him and in his office dialing a phone number before the dead knew what was happening. He paused while dialing looking thoughtful. He put the receiver down and stroked his mustache. **

**A sigh escaped from him and he shook his head as though ridding himself of fleas. He went back to his paperwork but it was obvious his mind was down with the wizards whispering about his in-laws. It had frightened him. **

**It seemed a long time before he looked at the clock and decided to go home. They watched him head down to the lobby and out the front door. The whole way he looked preoccupied. **

"Look out!" Arianna suddenly shouted.

**Too late, Vernon noticed the little man. He barreled into him nearly knocking the poor man over. He was wearing a violet cloak. Vernon grunte that he as sorry obviously not wanting to talk to this man. The man didn't seem unhappy. In fact he broke into a wide smile. **

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" the man said hugging him. **

"Voldemort's gone?" Lily asked. "But how?"

"Did we actually defeat him somehow by dying?" James asked in shock.

"Unlikely," Gideon said. "You said your son was still alive?"

'We assume so, but what could a one-year-old do?" James asked.

"Good point…"

**The man had disappeared by the time the conversation had stopped. Vernon was staring ahead dumbstruck. Who wouldn't when a complete stranger had hugged you? Vernon suddenly took off to his car and left the parking lot. When he got home he frowned. The cat he had seen that morning was sitting on his wall. He got out of the car. **

"**Shoo!" he shouted at it. The cat didn't move. It gave him a stern look. **

James laughed. "Even as a cat she still looks the same."

**Vernon grunted and went into his house. "I'm home Petunia!" he called hanging up his coat and dumping his briefcase by the door. Petunia came down the hall holding Dudley on one hip. Vernon pecked her cheek. **

"**How was work?" Petunia asked heading for the kitchen where supper set on the table ready to eat. **

"**Good, good," Vernon said trying to remain calm. Petunia put Dudley in his high chair. **

"**Mrs. Myers was fighting with her daughter again." Petunia said as they began to eat. "Michelle is such a little tramp. I heard her bragging to one of her friends the other day about how many boys from school she had flings with. I would be mortified if my child was having one night stands before college." **

"**One day she'll regret it and she will have to live with herself." Vernon replied through his steak. "Anyhow, I don't see why they don't punish her." **

"**She does but somehow Michelle's managed to get around all of them so they gave up." Petunia said. "Michelle moved out to go live with her best friend on Rosemary Way." **

"**Little tramp," Vernon agreed. Petunia suddenly looked excited. **

"**You'll never guess what Dudley did today! He learned a new word, didn't you popkin?" **

**Dudley grinned showing a mouthful of teeth. "Won't!" he shouted. Vernon chuckled. **

"How lovely," Mary said.

**After dinner, Petunia went to put Dudley to bed and Vernon went to the den to listen to the evening news. **

"_**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **_

"_**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **_

"Shooting stars in Kent?" Fabian said.

"Diggle," Gideon muttered. "That man has no sense, no wonder Benjy complained about him.

"That one newscaster looked like Ted Tonks, didn't it?" Fabian asked.

"Yes," Regulus replied. "I've only seen him once but I'll never forget his face. It was a photograph of a prank Sirius had pulled on him."

Mary's face darkened. "You never answered my question about his Secret Keeper duty."

"Oh that, right, well, Sirius didn't betray us." James said.

"He didn't?" Lily asked. "How do you know?"

"Because he and I decided that it wasn't safe for him to be out Secret Keeper so we switched him with someone else." James said.

"Behind my back?" Lily asked venomously.

"Albus!" Arianna said cutting through their argument. Indeed it was. Number four was dark which meant the Dursleys had gone to bed. And on the corner of Privet Drive stood Albus Dumbledore.

"What is he doing there?" Mary wondered.

"I guess we're going to find out." James said.

**Albus stood on the corner and began rifling through his cloak looking for his Deluminator. He felt eyes on him so he looked up and smiled. He chuckled," I should have known." Then he pulled his Deluminator out and began turning out the streetlamps. **

"That is possibly the coolest thing that I've ever seen." Gideon said.

**Once all the lights were making it impossible to see (unless you were dead, apparently you got night vision), Albus walked over to number four and sat on the wall beside the cat. The cat changed into Minerva McGonagall before Albus spoke. **

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," **

"But why are you there unless…"Lily bit her lip. "Harry's alive and Petunia's all he has left."

"That really bites," Regulus said.

"I'll say," James said momentarily forgetting he was talking to Regulus, his anxiety for his son building.

"**How did you know it was me?" Minerva asked. **

James snorted. "Cats don't sit that still."

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **

"**You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." Minerva said stiffly. **

"**All day, when you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating. You'd think they'd be more careful, but no-even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." Minerva said impatiently jerking her head towards the Dursleys window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent-I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." **

"And she agrees with me." Gideon said.

"**You can't blame them. We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." Dumbledore said gently. **

"**I know that, but that's no reason to lose our heads." **

Lily blushed and James snickered at they're similar comments.

"**People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw Albus a sharp sideways glance maybe hoping for some information. When Albus said nothing she continued. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has **_**gone, Dumbledore?"**__

"**It certainly seems so. We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" **

Lily snorted. Only Mary caught the joke.

"I doubt she wants sweets," Mary said.

"**A **_**what**_**?" **

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **

"**No thanks you," Minerva said coldly. "As I say. Even if You-Know-Who **_**has**_** gone-"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense-for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort**_**." **

"I thought she usually did say?" Mary asked.

"It varies with her." James said.

**Minerva flinched but Albus was unsticking two lemon drops so he didn't notice. He continued talking. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." **

"**I know you haven't but you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was ever afraid of." **

"**You flatter me. Voldemort has powers I will never have." **

"Only because you won't use them." James said.

""**Only because you're too-well-**_** noble **_**to use them." **

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." **

"TMI," James said. "We didn't need to know that."

"**The owls are nothing compared to the **_**rumors**_** that are flying around." Minerva started right in again. "You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" **

**The dead grew tense and so did Minerva. She fixed Albus with a piecing stare. It was obvious she came to meet Albus to find out if the rumors were true. As if she didn't want to believe them. **

"**What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on after a long pause. "is that last night Voldemort tuned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters." **

"So we did stop him somehow." James said in awe. "But how?"

"**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're **_**dead**_**."**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. **Lily clung to James trying not to cry. **Minerva looked ready to cry herself. **

"**Lily and James…I can't believe…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…" **

"So she does like me." James said trying to lighten the mood.

"**I know…I know…" Albus said heavily patting her on the shoulder. **

**Minerva continued in a trembling voice. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry." **

Lily's face darkened and she began to shake. James looked ominous too.

"**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. **(Lily gasped.) **No one knows why or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke-and that's why he's gone." **

"You're son stopped him." Fabian said impressed.

**Albus nodded. **

"**It's-it's true?" Minerva faltered in disbelief. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" **

"**We can only guess, we may never know." **

"Albus has got to know." Mary said. "He knows everything."

"Not everything," Arianna said. "He has his flaws."

"Who are you?" Mary asked.

"Albus's little sister, Arianna."

"He has a sister?" James asked. "Since when? '

"Since about 1847," Arianna said sarcastically. "He never mentions me huh?"

"No," Lily said.

"He was embarrassed by me. I'll explain later, it looks like he's about to talk."

**Albus was stuffing a watch back into his cloak. "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **

"**Yes, and I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why**_** you're here of all places." **

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

**Minerva looked shocked. "You don't mean-you **_**can't**_** mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" She jumped to feet pointing at the house. "Dumbledore-you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son-I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

"Thanks for the support Minnie," James said getting odd looks.

"**It's the best place for him. His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"**A letter?" Minerva said faintly sitting down again. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous-a legend-I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future-there will be books written about Harry-every child in our world will know his name!" **

"**Exactly," Albus said seriously looking over the top of his spectacles. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all of that until he's ready to take it?" **

"He's got a point, I hate to admit. "James said.

"I'm just relieved Harry's alive." Lily said.

"**Yes-yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" Minerva eyed his cloak. **

"**Hagrid's bringing him." **

"**You think it-wise-to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" **

"Why not? 'James asked.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life." **

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to-what was that?" **

The dead heard it too. A loud rumbling sound like that of an engine was getting closer, growing louder.

"That sounds like Sirius's motorbike, but why would he be there?" James asked.

**Indeed, a large motorbike fell out of the air landing on the driveway. Hagrid killed the motor and got off the bike. **

** "Hagrid, at last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" Dumbledore asked relief etched in his voice. **

** "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." Hagrid said. **

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir-house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flying over Bristol." **

**The two professors bet over the bundle in Hagrid's arm. Harry was just visible among the blankets. **Lily stifled a sob and James pulled her close. It was going to be hard watching their son from afar.

"**Is that where-?" whispered Minerva pointing at a thin lightening shaped scar on Harry's forehead. **(Lily and James gasped.)

"**Yes, he'll have that scar forever." **

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knew that is the perfect shape of the London Underground. Well-give him here, Hagrid-we'd better get this over with." **

"**Could I say good-bye to him?" Hagrid asked as Albus took the baby. Hagrid kissed Harry and then burst into very loud tears. **

"**Shh!" hissed Minerva. "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

"**S-s-sorry but I c-c-can't stand it-Lily an' James dead-an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found." **

"The motorcycle wasn't loud enough? "James asked.

**Albus took Harry to the front step of number four and placed in there with a letter. It was quite for a moment as both living and dead watched Harry. Then Albus turned around. **

"**Well that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

"**Yeah, I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall-Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

**With another mighty roar from the bike, Hagrid had taken off into the night again. Albus turned to Minerva. **

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," **

**Minerva blew her nose in reply. Albus hurried to the end of Privet Drive where he released the street lights. He watched Minerva change back into a cat and go to the other end of the street. Then with one last look at Harry he murmured, "Good luck, Harry," then Disapparated. **

Then the screen suddenly went fuzzy and disappeared.


	2. Vanishing Glass and Parseltongue

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter etc. This is similar to the "Reading Harry Potter" but with a different twist. All the characters are dead and they are watching rather than reading. It'll follow the book not the movies. I did steal most of the talking for the living and some descriptions. I don't own anything that sounds like J.K. Enjoy and let me know what you think! That means review! **

A little disgruntled that the screen had vanished, the dead decided to get to know each other. Still sitting in the grass, they began to talk. First those who had recently died told Arianna and Merope what was going on. Both were horrified that someone could be so hateful. Voldemort didn't sound like he was very stable.

"So anyway, he decided to target our son so we went into hiding. Apparently we…I trusted the wrong person." James ended sadly.

"Speaking of which, if Sirius wasn't our Secret Keeper like you told me, then who was?" Lily demanded of her husband. She tried to stay angry but the crushed look on his face was enough to make her take his hand.

"Sirius thought it was too dangerous for him to remain our Secret Keeper. He thought that the Death Eaters would know he was the obvious pick, so we switched to…Peter." James said softly. Mary cursed.

"That two-faced bastard! It all makes sense!"

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Who else could have made Sirius believe Remus was the spy? Let alone make Remus think Sirius was? He knows everything about you guys. He knows you're weaknesses and strengths. He could play off of those and no one would suspect him because he was an awful dueler, quiet and nearly non-existent!" Mary fumed.

"How could Peter do such a thing? After all you three did to help him? "Lily asked tearfully. "How could he hate you so much that he would want you dead?"

James shrugged. "We teased him, but we all teased each other. We acted like any other group of friends. I don't know what we could have done."

"He sounds like a moocher." Merope said. "Were you the most popular in school?"

"Yes," James said.

"There you go; he was friends with you then because you were top of the food chain. When you got out into the real world, you were beneath this Voldemort in power and control. He was obviously hoping to use other's glory and power to get some himself." Merope said.

"But why? He had no reason." James said in frustration.

"Sure, if he came from a broken home, he had plenty of reason." Merope said. "Believe me; nothing makes you crazier than a broken home."

"His father did leave when he was young…but so did Remus's mother and he didn't try to betray us."

"Yes, but he also thought he would never have friends." Mary said. "He was glad to be included anywhere."

"So, you're Albus's little sister?" Gideon asked to break the tension .Arianna nodded.

"Yes, he's my big brother. He's four years older than me." She replied. "Or he was when I died."

So, is Aberforth older than you too?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, but only a year." Arianna answered.

"Interesting, so how exactly did you end up here?" Gideon asked.

"Stray curse hit me," Arianna said. "I don't remember much. I wasn't exactly sane then. When I was six some Muggle boys attacked me because they'd seen some of my accidental magic. I went kind of funny after that but I don't remember much between six and fourteen because of that."

"You were only fourteen?" Mary asked in horror. Arianna nodded.

"To be honest, it was probably better this way. I couldn't go to school and my father was in prison. My mother had a hard time taking care of me, especially when my brothers went to school."

"Sounds pretty tough," James agreed.

"That's nothing compared to poor Merope though. At least I knew my family loved me. Hers most definitely didn't." Arianna said.

"You knew your family didn't love you?" James asked. It was such a foreign concept to him. He barely understood Petunia.

"Yes, it was pretty obvious. My father was a very conceited man. He was so paranoid that he killed my mother when he thought she had had a fling with some man in the town. My brother wasn't much better. He was a Muggle Bater." Merope said. "He loved to tease the Muggle that I liked. We were purebloods you see and my father and brother thought it was a crime to be anything but. I disagreed. I had seen what it had done to my family. We looked like monsters, most went crazy and I knew eventually we'd run out of purebloods and we'd start marrying our siblings. I didn't want that. So when my father and brother went to prison, I ran away."

"Sounds awful," Mary said. "Where did you go?"

"I hate to admit it, but I kidnapped the Muggle I had fallen in love with and gave him a love potion. I knew he would never love me otherwise. It was so stupid and I wish I hadn't done it, but once I gave him the potion, we got married. Not long after I…I got pregnant." She took a deep breath and plunged on. "I had hoped he would love me on his own if he knew I was carrying his child, but when the potion wore off, he was horrified. He shouted at me, grabbed all his things and left. I was heartbroken. I didn't live very long after that. The moment my son was born, I named him and died. I wish I had given him a different name now, but I suppose I was hoping his father would try to look for him and I wanted to make it easy. He probably stayed in that orphanage until he was eighteen."

"Not seventeen?" Fabian asked.

"It was a Muggle orphanage. I hope he was able to go to school. I wanted him to have a better life than me. I should have tried to live for him, but I was afraid he would look like Tom." Merope sighed. Lily placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We all make mistakes, at least you regret them, a lot of people just deny they ever happened. You'll see your son again."

"I hope so," Merope said. "Do you think I'll recognize him at all?"

"Of course, it's like a fifth sense." Lily said.

"The screen's back!" Regulus interrupted suddenly. The group eagerly turned back to it hoping to see what became of the ones they loved. The screen buzzed back into being and the image blurred into the Dursleys house. Lily and James scowled. They had had enough of them already. Of course, if Harry was still here and not with Sirius, they would have to suffer through it.

**Petunia stopped cooking where she was. She marched into the hall and shrieked "Up! Get up! Now!" as she rapped smartly on the door under the staircase. She rapped it again. **

** "Up!" she screeched. She walked back into the kitchen where she continued cooking. **

** "Where is he?" she asked after a few minutes. She slapped a towel down onto the counter and went back into the hallway. **

** "Are you up yet?" She demanded. **

** "Nearly," came a muffled voice. **Lily looked murderous. How dare her sister lock her son in the cupboard under the stairs?

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." **

** There was a groan from in the cupboard. Petunia pursed her lips. **

** "What did you say?" she snapped not in the mood for his attitude. **

** "Nothing, nothing…" **

** Petunia left the door and went up the stairs to wake Dudley. The screen panned through the cupboard under the stairs and inside was a rather small and skinny boy with messy black hair that grew everywhere. **

"Wow, he looks just like you James. "Mary said. "Poor kid,"

James scowled.

**He seemed to be searching for something with a frown on his face. He wore glasses like his father, but they were held together with a lot of tape. He pulled some socks out from under his mattress and shook a spider off of them, put them on, got the rest of his clothes and shoes on and left the cupboard. **

"What's with his clothes?" Regulus asked. "It's like he got hand-me-downs from an elephant."

"They probably don't buy any clothes for him." Lily said through gritted teeth. She really hated her sister right then.

**Harry went into the kitchen. He glanced at the table. It was covered completely with birthday presents. He shook his head and went to go tend to the bacon. He hummed quietly to himself while he worked. Vernon entered the kitchen as he flipped the bacon. **

** "Comb your hair!" he barked. Then he opened the newspaper and attempted to find a seat at the dining room table. Dudley and Petunia entered a few minutes later. He was very fat like his father with blonde hair like his mother. **

"Get a load of your nephew." Gideon chuckled.

"He is an elephant." Fabian said.

** Harry tried to put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table in the empty spaces. It proved very difficult because there wasn't much room. Dudley was counting his presents. His face fell. **

** "Thirty-six," he said looking at his parents. "That's two less than last year." **

"So?" Regulus said. "I never even got half that many for my birthday."

"Me either and I was an only child." James said.

**"Darling you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." Petunia said quickly. **

** "All right thirty-seven then," Dudley said getting red in the face. Harry's eyes widened and he began to scarf his breakfast. Petunia's eyes widened too and she quickly said. "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin?" Two more presents. Is that all right?" **

** Dudley looked like he was thinking, then again, it might have been gas. **

** "So, I'll have thirty…thirty…" **

"Good grief," James said. "He can't add two?"

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," Petunia said smiling. **

** "Oh," Dudley said sitting down. "All right then." **

** Vernon chuckled ruffling Dudley's hair. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. At a boy, Dudley!" **

** The telephone rang as Dudley began to open his gifts. Petunia went to go answer it. Dudley got a racing bike **(James made a noise in disbelief)**, a video camera **("Why does he need that?" Lily asked)**, a remote control airplane, sixteen computer games, and a VCR. He was opening a gold wrist watch when his mother returned looking angry and worried. **

** "Bad news Vernon. Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." **

"Figg's his babysitter?" Fabian roared with laughter. "The poor boy probably smells like cats."

"At least we can trust that she treats him right." Lily said.

**Dudley looked horrified. Harry's face lit up though he tried not to show it. **

** "Now what?" Petunia asked looking at Harry as though this was all his fault. **

** "We could phone Marge," Vernon said. **

** 'Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." **

** "What about what's-her-name, your friend—Yvonne?" **

** "On vacation in Majorca," **

** "You could just leave me here," Harry said sounding hopeful. **

** "**Wow, he even sounds like you, James." Mary said.

"They aren't going to let him stay home alone." Lily said. "And I would hope not. He doesn't look old enough to stay home alone."

"Don't you remember how small I was when I was eleven?" James asked.

"Yeah, puny," Mary giggled.

**Petunia made a strange face as though she had swallowed something unpleasant. "And come back and find the house in ruins?" **

** "I won't blow up the house." Harry said sulkily. **

** "I suppose we could take him to the zoo, and leave him in the car…" Petunia said ignoring Harry. **

"You'll do no such thing!" Lily shouted. "He could die if he's left in a hot car!"

**"That car's new; he's not sitting in it alone…" Vernon spat. Dudley began to cry though it sounded very fake. Petunia and Vernon didn't notice Harry rolling his eyes because they were too preoccupied with their son. The doorbell rang and Petunia jumped. **

** "Oh good Lord, they're here!" she shrieked running to get the door. A moment later a boy that looked like a rat came running into the kitchen. Dudley stopped crying immediately and they did a funny handshake. Petunia walked in with his mother telling her exactly when they would be back. Once the woman left Petunia looked back at Vernon. **

** "He'll just have to come with us." She said defeated. Harry looked like Christmas had come early. **

** "Let's get ready to go to the zoo." Petunia said ushering the two boys upstairs to get suntan lotion on. "Don't forget your sunglasses and hats!" Vernon called after them. He glared at Harry and then lumbered off after them. Harry slouched in his seat a wide smile on his face. Then he got up and did the dishes. **

** Soon the Dudley and his friend came thundering down the stairs again. Dudley tripped Harry as he was trying to leave the room. He laughed as Harry stumbled. **

** "Fill some water bottles." Dudley said. "Mum told me to tell you." **

** "Fine," Harry said filling three large water bottles. Then the three boys went to wait for Petunia and Vernon at the front door. Harry was carrying all three water bottles. Petunia and Vernon came down a few minutes later and they all went outside and hopped in the car. Before Harry could get in, Vernon grabbed him. **

** "I'm warning you. I'm warning you now, boy-any funny business, anything at all-and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

** "I'm not going to do anything, honestly…" **

** But it was obvious Vernon didn't believe him. The two hopped in the car and they were off. While they were driving, Vernon complained about motorcycles to Petunia. Dudley and his friend were talking quietly between them and Harry was looking out the window. **

"I'm getting some vibes that he isn't as well treated as he would have been had you lived." Fabian said.

"We couldn't figure that out on our own." Regulus said. "Where's Sirius anyway? Wouldn't he rescue Harry?"

"That's a good question, isn't he Harry's godfather?" Mary asked.

"That's right; he should be with his legal guardian." Lily said.

"Maybe Albus changed that." Arianna said. "I can see him having a lot of influence."

**"…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums." Vernon was saying as a motorcycle overtook them and sped ahead. **

** "I had a dream about a motorcycle. It was flying." Harry suddenly said. **

Lily groaned.

**Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He spun around red in the face his mustache bristling. "MOTORCYCLES DON"T FLY!" he roared. Harry didn't even flinch as Dudley and his friend sniggered. **

** "I know they don't," he said coldly. "It was only a dream." **

"What a horrible man." Merope said.

"He doesn't approve of imagination." Lily said in frustration.

"Dreams included, even though you can't control them? "Mary asked. "The man's insane."

**The Dursleys car pulled into the zoo parking lot. It took them a moment to find parking as it was very crowded. The moment the car was parked, Dudley and his friend took off to the zoo gate. Then Vernon and Petunia followed. Harry came in last obviously savoring his freedom. After all, they had to behave in public as much as he did. The Dursleys paid to get in and then they took off to look at the animals. Harry was always several paces behind the rest of them. His aunt and uncle didn't even look back to see if he was still with them. **

"You know with how they always work up how great a zoo is, I'm not very interested." Regulus said.

"They are it's more fun to actually be there." Lily said remembering how much she loved the zoo. She loved the big cats. She knew Petunia liked elephants. Apparently she liked them so much she married one.

"Oo, they're at the reptile house." Mary said. She had an odd fascination with everything scaly.

**Dudley ran to the biggest snake in the place right away. He and his friend pressed their faces up to the glass urging it to do something. The snake didn't move. It could be asleep or dead for all they knew. **

** "Make it move." Dudley ordered his father. Vernon tapped the glass. **

** "Do it again." Dudley demanded. Vernon tapped the glass again but still the snake remained motionless. **

** "This is boring." Dudley moaned going to explore the other tanks with his friend. Vernon and petunia followed them. Harry remained behind watching the snake in what could only be a sympathetic…no **_**empathetic **_**way. It was a few momts before anything happened. Then, very slowly, the snake lifted its head and tilted it one way as if it were winking. **

"What's going on?" Lily asked. Everyone else seemed shocked too.

**Then something very strange happened. Harry looked around to see if anyone was watching. The snake raised its eyes in a strange gesture for a snake as if saying **_**daily torment for me, I'm used to it**_**. Then Harry spoke to it, but not in English. He made a funny hissing sound. **

All he dead gaped in astonishment. All except Merope.

"Tell me about it." She muttered.

"You understood that?" James asked. Merope looked confused.

"Yes, of course, it's Parseltongue. I've always been able to speak it. Don't you? He's your son, one of you has to." Both Lily and James shook their heads.

"Let's worry about that later, translate for us." Fabian said.

"Okay, the snake said that it gets that a lot and Harry said I know."

**The snake nodded its head. Harry spoke again. **

"Where do you come from anyway." Merope translated.

**The snake pointed at the sign adorning his tank. It said it was from Brazil. Harry spoke. **

"Is it nice there?" Merope repeated.

**The snake pointed at the sign again. Harry nodded and spoke again. **

"Oh, I see—so you've never been to Brazil?"

**The snake shook its head just as Dudley's friend yelled out: DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHA IT'S DOING!" **

** Dudley hurried over as fast as his fat legs would carry him. He punched Harry in the ribs saying" Out of the way you." Harry fell to the floor. In the next second Dudley and his friend screamed and leapt back from the cage. The glass front had vanished and the snake was rapidly uncoiling itself and escaping. It snapped at a few people playfully (?) as it went. As it passed Harry it hissed and then it was gone and his uncle was upon him. **

"What did the snake say?" James asked as Merope was giggling uncontrollably.

"Brazil here I come, Thankssss amigo." Merope said.

The screen fizzled as Vernon punished Harry back at home. Then it blanked again. The group groaned. Kendra and Percival had been talking and they had looked out a window and seen all the new people. Curious, they scrambled down the lawn and toward the group. Arianna saw them first.

"Mama, Papa, come meet all my new friends!" she called. Many of them exchanged glances. Dumbledore's parents, it was hard to imagine him young and with parents.

"It is a great honor to meet the parents of Albus Dumbledore." Gideon said with a flourish bowing and kissing Kendra's hand.

"You know Albus?" Kendra asked.

"We all do, he was our teacher and or Headmaster." Fabian said. "Fabian Prewett, and that is my twin brother, Gideon."

"Pleasure," Percival said shaking both of their hands. "Percival Dumbledore, but I suppose you knew that. This is my wife, Kendra."

"I guess you met Arianna, I see?" Kendra asked.

"She's a sweet little girl. "Lily said. Kendra smiled.

"Thank you…?"

"Lily Potter," Lily said. "This is my husband, James."

"My, we like to die in pairs, don't we?" Percival chuckled. "And who might this other lovely young lady be?"

"Mary MacDonald," Mary said. "I'm a friend of the Potter's from school."

"Very nice, and you young man?" Regulus jumped at being addressed.

"Er, Regulus Black,"

"Are you related to Phineas Nigellus?" Percival asked.

"Unfortunately," Regulus grimaced. Percival nodded.

"Fortunately, he has relatives like me." A man's voice said. Regulus's face lit up.

"Uncle Alphard!" he said running to hug his favorite uncle. Actually, he was everyone's favorite uncle except Bella's. "I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

"I thought we would, I just didn't think it would be this soon. What year is it?" Alphard asked.

"1990 something," James said. "Good to see you again, Alphard…er…I think."

Alphard chuckled. "It's good in some ways, wow, Regulus; you couldn't have been very old when you died."

Regulus shook his head. "Seventeen," he mumbled.

"And your mother about took my head off so you better have a good explanation for running off and getting killed. Kreacher was in a right state."

"Dad?" Regulus said in shock. "What…?"

"I had a heart attack," Orion Black said. "Right after I moved in with Sirius."

"You moved in with _Sirius_?" Regulus blurted.

"Your mother was driving me crazy and I believe it is her fault you died and Sirius ran away." Orion said.

"It wasn't her fault I died. It was all mine." Regulus said. "But I won't defend her on Sirius's behalf."

Orion chuckled. "I would think not. Let's see, I don't think Alphard and I know all of you."

"Nope, we know Reggie (Regulus groaned), James, Lily, Mary and the Prewett brothers." Alphard said.

"Percival Dumbledore, I'm Albus and Aberforth's father. You may know them." Percival said. The Blacks' eyes widened.

"Know him, he's famous, and Aberforth's a bit infamous." Alphard said. Kendra groaned.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Something with goats," Orion said. Percival roared with laughter.

"That boy and his goats." He said. "By the way, this is my wife, Kendra."

"Pleasure ma'am," Alphard said winking. Kendra rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"And this is our daughter, Arianna."

"There's another one?" Orion said.

"Dad," Regulus muttered in embarrassment. Percival laughed again.

"Yes, there is. She's our youngest."

"And I'm Merope Gaunt," Merope said shyly.

"A Gaunt, huh? I haven't heard that name in years." Alphard said.

"No, I expect my brother was the last one." Merope answered.

"Morphin?" Alphard asked. Merope nodded.

"Yeah, he's in prison for killing three muggles." Orion said. "Huge scandal that had to be covered up,"

"Did they say who he killed?" Merope asked wide eyed. Orion shook his head. Merope relaxed. It might not have been Tom, though it wouldn't be much of a loss if it was, but she still had some feelings for him…

"So, care to fill us in on what you've all been doing? "Percival asked. The group jumped right in.


End file.
